My Pain Our Pleasure
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Masochist Rido and sadist Juri! Rated M for a reason. and a fic like this has been long overdue!


He hissed as she dragged her nails along his back bringing forth small amounts of his regal blood. She liked to keep things simple-using her own body to drive him insane rather than an object. Either way he would have never complained. There was only one person in the world Rido Kuran would ever submit to and that was his beautiful younger sister and bride to be Juri. He'd never even known he was a masochist until she was born while Juri was always a natural sadist. When it came to other people Rido was also a sadist but when he was with Juri he was more than content to let her do anything she wanted to him. Her domination was something he lived for and relished in which was also why there was a rather prominent tent in the front of his slacks.

Whether Juri or not said it all that often she loved her eldest brother more than anything. He was the only man she had ever wanted to give her heart to and she planned on keeping it that way. However their little periods of playtime weren't too bad either. She licked his intoxicating blood off the tips of her fingers. She wanted to drink from him right now but she was having too much fun. Juri thought Rido looked delicious on his hands and knees in front of her with quickly healing cuts waiting for any attention she would give him.

Rido would have taken with pleasure anything she gave him- whether it was her love or her hate so long as it was _his_ he didn't care. But he had her love so she bent down to him and licked the blood off his alabaster skin. Juri's heart swelled at the thought that this wonderful man was hers and hers alone.

Rido moaned lightly at the feel of Juri's wet tongue on him but he knew better than to say anything. Juri only wanted to hear guttural approvals not words and if he spoke out of turn she would usually smack him. When she had been old enough that they could start experimenting like this he had sometimes said things deliberately so she would hit him. He loved how Juri was just like him-gentle and appallingly cruel at the same time. He'd given her his heart and she could keep or crush it for all he cared. It didn't matter because _she_ was all that mattered in his mind.

Juri pushed on her brother's shoulders until he was on his knees looking up at her with those seductive eyes. He was completely at her mercy and she was addicted to him. She licked her bottom lip and he had to stifle another moan. She loved to tease him by not touching him but sometimes it was just downright cruel! She stepped closer to him delving her fingers into his dark curls massaging his scalp before slipping a finger into his mouth to caress his fangs.

He whimpered at her touch and scooted closer to her. She bent down and her right hand wandered from his hair down his neck, to a nipple where she pinched it, down his flat stomach to the evidence of his arousal. She teased him through the fabric of his clothes wanting to make him desperate before she slowly undid his belt, button, and zipper. He looked at her longingly and she took slight pity on him. She brought their lips together in a scorching kiss but not one that was devoid of all their love and she began to stroke his aching length.

Rido wanted to touch her soft skin so badly but if he tried she would pull away so he kept his hands stoically at his sides. Juri's tongue danced with his and she was very pleased by all the tiny gasps, moans, and groans he gave. When she teased the tip he actually pulled away from her mouth and hung his head. It felt deliriously wonderful and he didn't focus on anything else.

Unfortunately Juri had spent a fair amount of time softly calling his name to which he did not respond. Angry that he was ignoring her she stood up ceasing all contact and he looked up at her confused. He saw her pouting and she said, "I hate it when you ignore me."

He laughed softly and said, "Sorry." He was rewarded with a firm slap across the face sending eventual warm tingles all throughout his body. It was a pureblood gift to turn pain to pleasure when aroused and his body had no trouble at all in doing so. Rido swallowed knowing he had upset her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled up the bottom of her dress and was very close to using his mouth on Juri when he huskily whispered, "I'm sorry my darling. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Juri bit her lip at the sensual tone in his voice and the feeling of his warm breath on her hips. Her core was starting to ache and she pulled down her dress stopping him from gaining any control over her. Juri took a deep breath and said, "Go lie down on the bed."  
Rido nodded and shed off his pants and undershorts before settling down naked on the bed. Whenever they did things like this they used a special guest bedroom that was actually located in the basement. It was private so no one would ever walk in on them nor did it offer Rido the comfort of an ordinary room. It was dark and rather bleak but it had a bed and a washroom, so it was ideal.

Juri slipped off her dress leaving her in her cream colored slip and panties. She was the vision of the devil in an angel's body and it only made Rido want her more. She climbed up next to him and ran her fingers across his skin before saying, "Rido how long do you think I was waiting?"

He honestly answered, "About a minute."

"Then I'll bite you for every second I was waiting," she smiled softly at him and even more blood pooled to his already aching member. Juri's fangs extended and she leaned foreword to pierce his neck. She didn't draw any blood into her mouth however she just licked the blood from the wounds until they healed before moving on to the next part of his body. She bit him without reserve all over his body making him want to scream at the blissful torture she was dealing him. She stopped suddenly and asked, "How many was that?" she was enjoying her brother's reactions so much she had lost track.

Rido swallowed and said, "Forty-nine." Juri nodded her head and went back to her previous occupation deeply biting his inner thighs and hips. Rido wanted her to use her mouth differently on another part of his body but he would never ask her for that. Before he could even realize it she had bitten him sixty times and she looked back down at him with a feral gaze.

Rido swallowed nervously and Juri smirked slightly when he did so. She went to the nearby dresser and pulled out a few items before returning back to the bed. She had grabbed a few hunter shackles to tied Rido up with and he let her do it without complaint. He did groan however when she put a cock ring at the base of his length. He _hated_ it when she did that.

Satisfied that he would be as uncomfortable as possible, Juri slipped off her remaining clothes and sat on Rido's abdomen. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit down drawing forth more blood. With his intoxicating elixir on her lips she gave in to her own lust and quickly sat down on his raging erection.

Rido cried out from the sudden stimulation but he stayed silent afterword not wanting to upset Juri anymore. He fought against his instinctive urge to buck his hips and just waited for her. Besides moving his hips wouldn't really help him at all because of the damn ring.

Juri pulled back from his lips and raised herself up and down on his shaft. She continued to seek her own pleasure as Rido met time with her thrusts bucking his hips to meet her as deeply as he could. It never took Juri that long to reach absolute bliss and she came with shuddering cries before she sat still on him.

Rido did his best to be patient but the bloody ring was making things damn near impossible for him. His body was craving release so badly that he trembled at the effort of not pounding into the woman he loved. Juri knew the effect she had on him but it was part of their game for him to always wait for her. She got up off of him and shushed him when he whimpered at the lack of contact. She undid the shackles long enough for them to switch positions while she pushed Rido's head down between her legs.

He looked back up at his mistress and raised an eyebrow as he caught on to what she wanted. She re-chained his right hand to the headboard while she kept his left hand free. Rido slowly licked his way up her inner thigh taking his time teasing her in turn before he gave her what she really wanted. She gasped and wiggled her hips waiting for him to get a move on. He gently pushed two fingers inside her pumping at a torturously slow pace making her body burn with desire. His lips and tongue went to her pebble where he gently licked and nipped at it.

She gasped and raised her hips up more to his mouth while he smirked against her skin. Juri ran her fingers through his thick hair encouraging him almost pleading him not to stop. He could feel that she was becoming wetter by the moment and he increased the speed of the ministrations of his tongue but not his fingers. He moved in and out of her velvet heat and let his mind wander to what it felt like when they made love to each other normally. He could feel Juri tighten around his fingers and he knew it wouldn't be long before she fell of the edge once again.

Rido mercilessly teased her with his tongue, teeth, and fingers desperately trying to ignore the unbearable pressure in his own groin. He carried out his ministrations with far more vigor as Juri's tension released and she climaxed for the second time. She shuddered softly as the pleasure swept her away and Rido slowly kissed his way up her beautiful body. He worshiped this girl more than anyone and he licked and kissed at the places she liked as he worked his way up to her face. He nibbled on her ear lobe and growled when she giggled.

Rido seriously wanted her to just take the ring off and do whatever she wished so he barely whispered, "Please take it off…Juri please take it off…"

Juri drew her brows together knowing he was up to something. All he was thinking about now was his own release and she would five it to him alright. Juri wiggled out from under him and had him lie flat face down on the bed. The sheets were still warm from Juri's body and it made the contact even more unbearable to him. He whimpered slightly but the he saw Juri with a familiar bottle of lubricant.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw it knowing he had really _pissed_ Juri off. As a matter of fact she only ever brought it out when she intended to do her worst to him. She put some gel on her fingers and kissed between his shoulder blades while her fingers wandered down to his bottom suddenly pushing two fingers inside his entrance.

He cried out sharply because it hurt at first. She had only done that to him a very few times and it never ceased to catch him off guard. She thrust her fingers in and out allowing him time to get used to the feeling before going right for his prostate. He cried out into the pillow again as she dug into that highly sensitive place inside him. Juri had a dastardly mind just like him that was for sure. But the constant kneading was making his body come closer to a climax it couldn't have because of the ring. He pulled on the chains desperate to have that little monstrosity off his straining arousal. However hunter chains didn't give easily and he was reduced to having to beg.

"Juri please," he whimpered, "take the ring off…baby please…"

God he was so cute and teas-able. Juri brought her lips to his neck sucking on one area causing a bruise while mercilessly digging into her beloved's hotspot. The pleasure was so great that it actually hurt and Rido had to stifle sobs as his groin ached fiercely. Finally taking some true pity on him Juri moved a hand between him and the sheets to pull off the ring at the base of his length. It was uncomfortable though and Rido hissed as Juri had to almost pry it off of him. Yet once it was off there was a moment of pure relief before the pressure in his full groin made itself known once again.

Juri sucked on her brother's earlobe and said, "Do you want to come Rido?"

Rido nodded vigorously saying, "_Please_ darling let me come!"

Juri smiled and increased the speed of her strokes before biting Rido's neck sucking out deep draughts. The thrill of having his life go down Juri's throat was what pushed Rido over the edge and he climaxed showing his passion in the milky substance that covered the sheet and Juri's hand. His mind went blank as he lied on the bed while Juri cleaned off her hand and settled down on top of him.

They usually fell asleep like that-even when they were younger- with him lying flat on his stomach with Juri lying on hers on top of him. The endorphins flowing throughout his body and her gentle heat on his back made him very sleepy and he smiled lazily when he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"I love you," she whispered gently. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Just remember-only ever for you Juri," he said. He would never let anyone have his heart or his body but his bride to be.

She snuggled closer to him and said, "I know and same here." She rested her pretty little head on his left shoulder blade; she was so comfortable with him she thought nothing could ever change.

And so the pureblood couple was lulled to sleep while the tragedy of the future was just that…some day in the very distant future.

The End.


End file.
